L's time
by eruerusan
Summary: When L finds Matsuda kissing Light what will L do? L x Matsu Matsuda x Light some what out of character I'm sorry '


L had a specific time to do things. Light knew the times by heart, he knew when L would leave the bedroom, when he would go to the kitchen to get his cake, and he knew when he would come into the main area of the head quarters to work on the kira case with the task force.

Light had this evil idea today that would bother L to new lengths. He knew L had feelings for Matsuda and that they were in a relationship, yet he wanted to make L think that Matsuda liked someone else. And with a little luck kira would bring L to his knees.

Light's idea starts now…!

Light walked into the main room and sat down next to Matsuda. He placed his hand on the desk area and sighed, he noticed as he did so that Matsuda was looking at him curiously; Just as Light hoped he would.

"Light is something wrong?" he asked

Light turned at smiled at Matsuda cutely and shook his head. He knew he had to get Matsuda to do something right as L walked in, not a moment before and he knew he wouldn't do it after.

"Of course not Matsu, it's just there are a lot of things going on, and I found something new…"

"Huh? Something new?"

"Yeah something L should never know…"

"?!?"

Matsuda looked a little confused. L needed to know everything about the kira case, no matter what it was. Matsuda scooted a couple inches closer to Light.

"Tell me what it ?"

Light frowned, but if you had looked close enough you would have noticed the small smirk on his face as well.

"Well, it's got something to do with…" Light looked at his watch and noticed the time and suddenly heard the patting of L's feet coming their way.

Light had to do it now, right as L was walking in. He grabbed Matsuda's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Matsuda tried to fight it for only a second, then slowly, unsurely put his arms around Light.

"…good morning everyo-" L stopped in mid sentence as he saw Light and Matsuda and stared at them. Matsuda pulled away from Light and then stared back at L with a horrified look.

L turned to go and once out of the doors of main room, ran to the main exit of the building. He had way to many emotions that would be showing after seeing that. He wanted to go somewhere where Matsuda wouldn't think about looking and the Head Quarters wasn't the place to be.

He walked out into a park after a few minutes of running and laid down in the grass tiredly. He didn't want to move he had been running for a while and just wanted to rest and maybe just leave this world. He had never been so embarrassed and he wasn't sure if he could go back and face them again.

After this he was going to go back into hiding. He was for sure going to do it now that the only reason he hadn't was seen kissing someone that was L's enemy. L most likely wouldn't forgive that unless Matsuda had a very good reason.

L turned his phone on and called Watari.

"Watari-san, I would like you to get my things packed, I'm going back into hiding."

"Very well, I'll tell the Task Force…you'll still be helping them in the case, yes?"

"I guess so…you will stay here then, until this case is over."

"Yes."

L hung up the phone only to have it ring again. It was Light's number, he sighed and considered not answering it but after a couple more rings he did.

"Yes?"

"It's Matsuda."

L was about to hang up the phone, but reconsidered. There was a small possibility that this call had something to do with the kira case.

"What is it?"

"I…Light…umm, we'll he forced me to kiss him, L." He began "He said that he had found something important that you shouldn't ever know, so I asked him what it was, and he then kissed me, right when you walked in."

_...What a baka…guess I should explain I'm not coming back to him and Watari can tell the others._

"Matsuda."

"Y-Yes L?" Matsuda almost sounded hopeful.

"This is goodbye for now…when the case is over I'll try my hardest to come see everyone again one last time and then I am gone for good understand?"

"Huh?!"

"Good bye."

L hung up and put the cell phone in his pocket. The bells in his head suddenly became really loud…

--At Light's house--

Light walked into his room slowly, the biggest smirk on his face now. He had succeeded! He had won. Misa sat on the couch staring at L's picture the Light had given her earlier that day. She had the name written on a normal piece of paper. Light picked the piece up and smiled a little.

"Thank you for not writing it in the notebook."

"Misa knows you want to kill him yourself, and wouldn't dream of having it any other way."

Light sat down at his desk and wrote L's name once finished showed it to Misa.

_L LAWLIET: DIED IN A ACCIDENT ON THE WAY TO THE AIR PORT THAT WOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM TO HIS HIDE OUT_

"Things are going to get better now on, Misa. The god of the new world will now be free to pass judgment on the world, without L trying to catch him."

---Now it's over---

----Writers note---

Jesus Christ I was going to have this have a good ending and then…THIS D: .

This is AU so just to let people know. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it's so sad.


End file.
